Wizarding IM, Harry Potter
by books13
Summary: The Wizarding World discovers WIM  Wizarding IM  and Harry and his friends love it! They chat during the summer to see how everyone is. Read my FanFic to find out some of the things they talk about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Its books13 (aka Franny)! This is my first ever FanFic that I've done by myself (I did one with CherriLuvsMusic). I read a FanFic one time that was in AIM form so I decided to should do something like it with Harry Potter. So instead of AIM, I changed it to Wizarding IM (or WIM for short). I own NO copyright or anything of the Harry Potter characters or WIM and I hope you like it and please review! **

**-books13 (Franny)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Wizarding IM Names:

BooksRMyLife: Hermione Granger

TheOne: Harry Potter

WizardChessChamp: Ron Weasley

DarkArts: Ginny Weasley

HerbologyLover: Neville Longbottom

ThestralGirl: Luna Lovegood

**BooksRMyLife logs on**

**TheOne logs on**

WizardChessChamp logs on

BooksRMyLife: Hi Harry and Ron!

TheOne: What? Oh. Hi Hermione!

WizardChessChamp: Helloo everybody!

BooksRMyLife: So how is your guy's summer holidays been?

TheOne: The usual. Being starved by the Dursleys and locked into my room.

WizardChessChamp: AGAIN! Don't tell me Fred, George, and I are going to have to come over there and break you out again! That was bloody tough!

TheOne: No, I'll be fine for now. At least I'll see you guys in a less than month.

BooksRMyLife: I can't wait! Its going to be SO much FUN! I can catch you guys up on some extra cre—

WizardChessChamp: STOP RIGHT THERE! There is NO way you're going to make me do any extra credit! I JUST got finished arguing about it with my bloody mother!

TheOne: I agree with Ron…..except for the last part….

BooksRMyLife: Oh Harry! RON APOLOGIZE!

WizardChessChamp: Hey mate I'm sorry I brought it up. Right now, you're bloody lucky not to have a mother that annoys you to death about bloody extra credit.

TheOne: It's ok. I have you guys, and that's all I really need.

**DarkArts logs on**

**ThestralGirl logs on**

TheOne: Hey Ginny. Hey Luna.

DarkArts: Hi Harry.

ThestralGirl: Hello Harry.

DarkArts: I heard Ron screaming something about saving Harry from the Dursleys again, so I decided to log on and see what was going on.

WizardChessChamp: I WASN'T SCREAMING!

DarkArts: Yes, you were.

TheOne: PLEASE don't start an argument now.

WizardChessChamp: Ok mate. I'll start one over dinner.

BooksRMyLife: Well, that will be a lovely dinner for your mum.

DarkArts: HERMIONE! I didn't even know you were logged on!

BooksRMyLife: I was viewing Ron's butt get kicked by his little sister.

DarkArts: Hee Hee That's always fun

ThestralGirl: Hello Hermione

BooksRMyLife: LUNA! I didn't even know you were on!

ThestralGirl: That's ok, I was doing the same thing you were.

**HerbologyLover logs on**

HerbologyLover: Hello everyone!

BooksRMyLife: Hi Neville!

WizardChessChamp: Hey mate

TheOne: How's It going Neville?

DarkArts: How's your break been so far?

ThestralGirl: Hello

HerbologyLover: My break's been great! I'm just now working on my Herbology extra credit.

BooksRMyLife: See Ron? Extra credit is worth doing sometimes!

WizardChessChamp: But It's Herbology! No one likes Herbology! (No offense Neville, I know you love the subject, but I still don't get why)

HerbologyLover: That's ok Ron.

DarkArts: It's it fun watching my brother get his butt kicked… AGAIN!

TheOne: I agree

WizardChessChamp: Who's side are you on mate?

TheOne: Your's! But it is fun watching Hermione be right…especially when it involves you.

WizardChessChamp: Thanks mate

TheOne: No problem

ThestralGirl: Speaking of extra credit, has anybody finished number 7 on their Care of Magical Creatures assignment?

BooksRMyLife: I have!

WizardChessChamp: BLIMEY! THAT'S A FIRST!

ThestralGirl: I don't quite understand it.

BooksRMyLife: It's simple. You just have to read page 136 in our new Monsters: Inside and Out book. It gives you all that you need.

ThestralGirl: Thanks Hermione. I've got to go find it now. I'll see you guys when school starts! Bye!

TheOne: Bye Luna

WizardChessChamp: Later

BooksRMyLife: I'm glad I could help!

DarkArts: Bye!

HerbologyLover: See you when school starts!

**ThestralGirl logs off**

BooksRMyLife: I'd better be going too I still have to do extra credit in Astronomy, Transfiguration, Potions, Def—

WizardChessChamp: BYE HERMIONE! WE GET IT!

BooksRMyLife: Well! Goodbye Harry, Neville, and Ginny!

**BooksRMyLife logs off**

DarkArts: Ron, mum's calling, dinner's ready.

WizardChessChamp: YUM!

DarkArts: BYE everyone!

WizardChessChamp: Bye, mate

**DarkArts logs off**

**WizardChessChamp logs off**

TheOne: Oh, Neville, I've got to go make dinner now, have a good summer!

HerbologyLover: Ok Harry. Bye!

**TheOne logs off**

**HerbologyLover logs off**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it and had a little bit of a laugh while reading it! I know I did while writing it!**

**Please review!**

**-books13  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second chapter and I hope you like it! I think I'm gonna do one more chapter, but it's not gonna be in AIM/WIM form. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like it!**

**-books13**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

WizardChessChamp logs on

BooksRMyLife logs on

BooksRMyLife: Hi Ron

WizardChessChamp: Hi Hermione

BooksRMyLife: So how was arguing with Ginny over dinner?

WizardChessChamp: It started, but mum got mad and told me I if I didn't stop arguing, I wouldn't get any dinner and you know how I cant survive without any dinner!

BooksRMyLife: Yes, I've gone through that many times…

WizardChessChamp: Hey, Hermione, I was wondering…..are you still writing that weirdo Viktor Krum?

BooksRMyLife: No, we lost touch a couple months ago.

WizardChessChamp: Oh, just wondering.

DarkArts logs on

DarkArts: I heard Ron cheering and thought I should log on and find out why.

BooksRMyLife: All I told him was that I lost touch with Viktor a few months ago…

WizardChessChamp: WAS NOT!

DarkArts: Interesting… and WAS TOO!

WizardChessChamp: why do you always log on just to get mad at me?

DarkArts: Because it's fun and because we aren't at school, I can't do it in front of everyone in person.

WizardChessChamp: ARGH!

ThestralGirl logs on

ThestralGirl: Hello everybody!

BooksRMyLife: Hey Luna

ThestralGirl: Oh! By the way Hermione, I found the answer. Thank you for helping me.

BooksRMyLife: You're Welcome

DarkArts: Hi Luna

ThestralGirl: Hello Ginny

WizardChessChamp: Hey Luna

TheOne logs on

TheOne: Hello everybody!

BooksRMyLife: HARRY! Where've you been?

TheOne: Umm… cleaning up after dinner like always?

WizardChessChamp: Hermione, why do you worry about Harry so much?

BooksRMyLife: You never know! You-Know-Who is still out there!

WizardChessChamp: You-Know-Who wouldn't go into a Muggle's house to get Harry!

BooksRMyLife: But he HAS killed Muggles before!

TheOne: Hermione is right. But I don't think Vol—

WizardChessChamp: You-Know-Who!

TheOne: -demort is going to "strike" before school starts.

WizardChessChamp: True.

ThestralGirl: Must go, still have some extra credit to do.

BooksRMyLife: See Ron? Luna sets a good example for you. Bye Luna! See you when school starts!

ThestralGirl logs off

BooksRMyLife: So what are we going to do when Harry and I come over to The Burrow?

WizardChessChamp: I think dad has something planned for the men of the house, while mum has something for the 'women'

DarkArts: I think it's quite stupid.

TheOne: Sounds fun.

WizardChessChamp: Sure, Harry, sure.

DarkArts: The Quidditch players of the group will get to play a small game near the end of our break.

WizardChessChamp: Why didn't I hear about this?

DarkArts: Because you were too busy eating dinner before while mum and dad were explaining!

BooksRMyLife: Sounds perfect! Must be going, still have loads of extra credit to do.

DarkArts: Goodbye!

BooksRMyLife logs off

TheOne: The Dursleys are calling, must be going.

DarkArts: Bye Harry!

WizardChessChamp: See you mate!

TheOne logs off

WizardChessChamp: Well, I don't want to talk to you.

DarkArts: And I don't want to talk to you!

WizardChessChamp logs off

DarkArts logs off

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! One more chapter to go!**


End file.
